ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
God of War Collection
| publisher = | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | series = God of War | engine = Bluepoint Engine | platforms = PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita | released = PlayStation 3 |JP|March 18, 2010 |AU|April 29, 2010 |EU|April 30, 2010 }}PlayStation Vita |EU|May 9, 2014|AU|May 14, 2014|JP|May 15, 2014 }} | genre = Action-adventure, hack and slash | modes = Single-player }}God of War Collection is a remastered port of God of War and God of War II for the PlayStation 3 on a single Blu-ray Disc that was released in North America on November 17, 2009. It is the first game under Sony's line of "Classics HD." The collection was included in the God of War III Ultimate Trilogy Edition, released on March 18, 2010, in Australia and New Zealand, and on March 19 in Europe. It was released in Japan as a stand-alone on March 18, where it was distributed by Capcom, and was later released as part of the God of War III Trilogy Edition, which included God of War III and God of War Collection, on March 25. It was released as a stand-alone in Australia on April 29 and in Europe on April 30. At the 2013 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3), a PlayStation Vita version of God of War Collection was announced, and it was released on May 6, 2014, in North America, May 9 in Europe, May 14 in Australia, and May 15 in Japan. God of War and God of War II were ported by Bluepoint Games and feature high-definition 720p anti-aliased graphics at 60 frames per second and Trophies. The bonus materials of the original two-disc PlayStation 2 version of God of War II are included with the Blu-ray version of the collection. The port was produced as a result of feedback from fans of the series and was viewed as a means of introducing new players to the series before God of War III was released. The God of War III game demo from E3 2009 was included with early copies of the collection. Sanzaru Games was responsible for porting the collection to the Vita. Sony's Santa Monica Studio—the games' original developer—ran a sweepstakes in November 2009 for the release of God of War Collection. The grand prize was an autographed "Gold" disc, exclusive artwork created and signed by a God of War team member, a Limited Edition Kratos T-shirt, and a limited edition figurine of Kratos. First place prize was a copy of God of War Collection signed by the development team. Winners were announced in December 2009. On November 2, 2010, God of War Collection was released as a digital download on the PlayStation Store. PlayStation Plus subscribers can download a one-hour trial of each game. For a limited time, Plus subscribers received a God of War III skin with the purchase of each game: "Phantom of Chaos" (God of War) and "Forgotten Warrior" (God of War II) respectively. The bonus materials for God of War II were not included with the digital download version. Patch update version 1.01, released on September 5, 2012, allows the PlayStation 3 version of God of War Collection to be played on the PlayStation Vita via the Remote Play function. Reception God of War Collection received critical acclaim from critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 90.78% based on 43 reviews and 91/100 based on 50 reviews and the PlayStation Vita version 75.00% based on 15 reviews and 73/100 based on 28 reviews. The PlayStation 3 version received critical acclaim. IGN gave the game an "Editor's Choice" Award, praised the enhanced resolutions, lower price point, and smoother frame rates, and stated it was the "definitive way to play the game". 1up.com noted the tremendous increase in visuals but said the in-engine cut-scenes appeared blurry. GamePro stated the collection is "two fantastic games on one disc for a low price; puts you in the right mindset for God of War 3." PlayStation LifeStyle (5/5) said "Those ... familiar with Kratos will enjoy the extra polish the ''Collection brings to two of the best games from the PS2 era." Due to the success of God of War Collection, Sony announced that further titles would receive similar treatment for release under its new "Classics HD" brand. By June 2012, God of War Collection had sold more than 2.4 million copies worldwide, making it the eighteenth best-selling PlayStation 3 game of all time. References Category:2009 video games Category:God of War Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video game remakes Category:Greco-Roman mythology in video games Category:Mythology-based video games Category:Video games set in antiquity